


The Key

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming/slight size-kink/cum facial/cum eating porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

Nasir’s hole is locked tight like gate to ludus cell, musky as sweat-drenched gladiator raising arms to heavens in victory.

Agron licks his way in, lap by lap. His hands squeeze Nasir’s little ass hard, pushing him down while Nasir bucks and moans, humping bedding desperately.

With skilled tongue, Agron tirelessly chases sweet elusive hole, breaking through to treasured passage in one strong thrust of wet muscle. 

Nasir stiffens, climaxing beneath him. Long, low-pitched sound which erupts from Nasir thrums straight through Agron’s cock.

New urge seizes Agron, and he flips Nasir onto his back, straddles Nasir’s heaving chest. Fists his cock hard, while Nasir smiles up at him knowingly.

It only takes seconds for thick arcing stream of Agron’s orgasm to erupt, coating Nasir’s face, dripping from front of his hair.

Nasir runs big, greedy tongue over his own lips, tasting. Raises hand and uses fingers to scrape thick white coating from face. Brings fingers to his mouth, sucking, slurping, savoring, calm gaze pinned to Agron’s wild-eyed gaze.

When Agron falls onto him, carefully, stickily, Nasir’s arms open as easily as sword slices through soft Roman torso.


End file.
